Handycam
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Tersenyum dalam ketidakpastian.


Title : Handycam

Genre : Historycal, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort..

Author : Yoshino Tada

Handycam

'Beritahu aku tuhan, jika ini bukanlah kenyataan'

Kegelapan menyelimuti suasana sepi nan mencekam di tengah malam, orang-orang yang terjebak di dalam reruntuhan puing-puing gedung itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, menghela napas panjang, dengan napas yang tak beraturan, antara takut, cemas dengan kematian yang bisa saja merenggut mereka. Sewaktu-waktu, setiap detiknya... anak-anak tidak berhenti menangis, orang tua dan orang dewasa hanya diam dan berdoa di dalam batin mereka masing-masing berharap pertolongan akan segera datang.

Gelap sekali, hanya suara rintihan yang terdengar semakin tipis. Mereka mulai kelelahan untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan, gempa bumi berkekuatan 9,0 ritcher menghancurkan gedung-gedung tinggi, dan pusat-pusat perbelanjaan yang sudah didesain anti gempa. Tapi..

'Jika ini kenyataan, beritahu aku tuhan...'

Seorang pemuda terduduk putus asa di tanah bersandarkan puing yang telah hancur, tas yang ia bawa sudah lusuh terkena pasir-pasir reruntuhan. Ia menangis, tapi air mata tak terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

'Aku harus percaya... sudah 3 hari aku tertimbun di sini, bersama dengan orang dewasa, anak-anak, dan perempuan, mungkin mereka sudah lelah berteriak, karena kelaparan. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang,'

Begitu gelap. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lututnya, terdiam di tengah kegelapan yang semakin gulita, hanya hembusan napasnya yang terdengar, serta uap-uap yang keluar karena suhu yang sangat dingin. Ia meraba-raba tasnya yang masih ia pakai, dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam tas itu. Berharap ada sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Sosis yang masih terbungkus rapi sudah ia genggam, berukuran sekitar 10 centimeter. Ketika ia menggenggamnya, ia teringat sesuatu sebelum semua ini terjadi, kala itu ia membeli beberapa makanan untuk di bawa pulang ke rumah sewanya. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa satu makanan saja.

Dan ketika semua orang diam, menunggu harapan mereka yang tidak pasti, seorang anak kecil mengeluh kepada mamanya karena kelaparan.

'Ma? Ma? Ma? Aku sangat lapar, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," suara itu memecah keheningan pada suasana tersebut. "Kita sudah kehabisan makanan lagi, tunggulah beberapa saat ya. Tim penyelamat pasti dapat menemukan kita di sini.."

Senyuman mama membuat anak kecil itu diam, tapi. Tidak selamanya mereka harus membohongi anak-anaknya, terlebih lagi ini antara hidup dan mati, pemuda itu masih menggenggam sosisnya dan tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan.

Merenung dalam ketidakpastian, dan tiba-tiba saja ia terpikirkan sesuatu, ia mengambil barang penting yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sebuah imajinasi tinggi terlintas di pikiran pemuda itu, lalu ia berdiri dan menyalakan lampu dari handycam yang ia genggam. Semua orang mengira itu adalah tim penyelamat, namun mereka salah. Pemuda itu tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, mungkin ada 10 orang yang masih hidup, diantaranya sudah mati terkena reruntuhan, bercak darah masih tersisa di tanah, dan bau anyirnya belum menghilang sampai sekarang.

Rec. Batrei masih tersisa 50%, dan ini waktunya untuk menghibur mereka, terlebih lagi anak-anak.. pemuda itu menghampiri satu anak perempuan yang tadi mengeluh meminta makanan kepada mamanya. Jongkok di depan anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum, dan mengarahkan Handycam tersebut ke wajah lucunya yang tadi sempat menangis.

"Hey? Anak manis, nama kamu siapa?"

Gadis itu malah takut dan memeluk mamanya, membuat pemuda itu berpikir tak semudah apa yang ia perkirakan.

Senyuman masih ia perlihatkan ke gadis itu, agar ia tak takut dengannya.

"Jika begitu, aku yang akan mengenalkan namaku, namaku Naruto.. nama kamu siapa?"

Dengan malu-malu dan setengah takut, ia memandang wajah pemuda tersebut sambil sesekali melihat Handycam dengan lampu yang menyorot mereka berdua.

"Namaku, Hanabi.."  
Jawaban anak itu masih terlihat datar, tapi sang pemuda masih tidak putus asa untuk menghiburnya. "Umur kamu berapa?"

"7 Tahun."

"Sekolah di mana?"

"Konoha Junior School"

"Ohh di situ ya. Apa yang kamu suka ketika bersekolah?"

Wajah gadis itu mulai lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. "Hehe, aku suka bermain petak umpet dengan teman-teman terlebih lagi, jika aku sulit untuk ditemukan, aku bisa makan sambil bersembunyi di tempat favoritku, dan muncul tiba-tiba jika mereka lengah,"

Mama dari anak itu tersenyum, ketika sedikit demi sedikit tawa kecilnya kembali dan untuk sejenak, anak itu melupakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sekarang.

"He, asyik sekali ya? Aku sangat ingin kembali ke SD dulu, bermain bersama teman-teman, bercanda tawa, berlari-larian, hehe itu pasti seru."

"Oh ya, kakak bisa ke sekolahku jika kita bisa keluar dari sini, nanti aku ajak bermain di sana."

"Oh benarkah? Aku senang. Aku tunggu waktu itu, hehe."

Pemuda itu mengarahkan Handycamnya ke sudut-sudut lain, memikirkan jalan keluar. Akan tetapi semuanya tetap sama. Ia hampir putus asa, namun ia memilih untuk mewawancarai semua orang yang tertimbun di sana.

"Selanjutnya, mama."

"Ehh. Kenapa aku juga? Jangan-jangan malu aku.."

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa bi.."

"Bi? Kau pikir aku sudah tua, umurku masih 25 tahun.."

"Maaf, aku tidak tau.. silahkan berbicaralah.. ' _bisa saja inilah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan_ ,'

'Aku hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa, keseharianku hanya memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah, dan menunggu kedatangan suamiku, aku senang bisa hidup terlebih setelah kehadiran putriku... sungguh aku sangat bahagia...' menangis itulah yang terlihat dari layar Handycam yang tengah dipegang pemuda tersebut, tangan pemuda itu bergetar, ia ingin menangis, tapi ia berusaha membendung air matanya.

"Baiklah, aku pindah ke sini.. Hai..." sapa pemuda itu dengan senyuman hangatnya, kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu, yang sebelumnya menangis tanpa suara. Ketika pemuda itu menyapanya, ia dapat tersenyum namun dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

"Bicaralah..."

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Umur 19 tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha Highschool, sebelumnya aku bersama teman-temanku pergi ke mall, tapi gempa berdaya besar tiba-tiba menghancurkan seluruh tempat di mall, aku tidak tahu sekarang teman-temanku berada di mana. Tapi aku harap mereka juga selamat, aku ingin pulang... hiks hiks hiks.."

"Kita pasti pulang..."

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya semua orang telah berbicara di Handycam, dengan cerita dan latar belakang mereka masing-masing, batrei tersisa 5% lagi, dan kini saatnya giliran pemuda itu untuk merekam dirinya sendiri.

"Halo... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku seorang mahasiswa yang datang dari jauh, benar. luar negeri. Aku di sini karena mendapatkan beasiswa, dan hidup sendiri di tempat sewaku, aku juga bekerja paruh waktu untuk menambah uang sakuku, aku tidak begitu pandai bahasa jepang, tapi aku sangat menyukai negara ini. Aku memiliki seorang pacar namanya Hyuga Hinata. Tapi aku tak tau, aku bisa pergi menemuinya lagi atau tidak' pemuda itu berhenti berbicara dan tersenyum.

"Kematian memanglah tidak bisa kita ketahui..." batrei tersisa 1% lagi.

"Tapi, tolong selamatkan kami!" 0%

Tempat itu kembali hening dan gelap gulita seperti sebelumnya, dan mereka yang terjebak di reruntuhan hanya bisa pasrah, menyerahkan semuanya kembali kepada yang maha kuasa..

1 minggu kemudian.

Para tim penyelamat sudah mengeruk tanah, mencari-cari dalam reruntuhan berat yang sulit, dan menjangkau titik-titik yang dinilai masih ada korban jiwa. Dan di situlah akhirnya tim penyelamat berhasil menemukan 10 orang yang tertimbun reruntuhan dalam.

"Hey, ada satu yang selamat!"

Mereka semua menarik satu persatu orang yang telah mati. dan mengangkat satu orang yang masih selamat, anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang masih memegang Handycam.

 _Hey, kaulapar kan? Ini kakak berikan sosis terakhir kakak, makanlah dan tumbuh dewasa ya.._

 _ **Selesai**_

 _ **Review please, maaf jika pendek... hehe**_

 _ **See you~**_


End file.
